The study proposed in this application addresses the second new strategy for HIV prevention under CDC's Advancing HIV Prevention (AHP) initiative;the implementation of new models for diagnosing HIV infections outside medical settings and one of the six research objectives of the RFA, Voluntary HIV testing and counseling of heterosexual Black and Hispanic males. The short-term study objective is to identify barriers and facilitators associated with HIV testing and disclosure of HIV+ test results-- black males18 - 64 who self- identify as heterosexual--determining whether these differ by relationship type (wife, regular outside female sexual partner, causal female sexual partner, male sexual partner) and to determine if providing HIV testing options will result in increase acceptability of HIV testing. The long-term objective is to develop an intervention to promote HIV testing and disclosure of HIV positive status to sexual partners that is cultural, gender, and region specific for rural/small city African American males who self-identify as heterosexual. The study design consists of four phases;Phase 1-Qualitative Descriptive focus groups (n=36) to inform the development of the survey items, Phase 2-Cross-sectional Instrument Developments and Testing (n=300) utilizing a mixed method approach of instruments administration and focus groups, Phase 3-Cross- sectional survey administration (n=3000) and randomized controlled trial at the individual level (n=300) comparing experimental condition with rapid HIV testing procedure (OraQuick Rapid HIV-1/2 Antibody or OraQuick Advance Rapid HIV-1/2 Antibody) via community outreach with the controlled condition/standard non-rapid OraSure or serological test, and Phase 4-Qualitative Descriptive process evaluation utilizing 12 focus groups (N=72, n=36 survey participants who did not participate in the randomized controlled trial and n=36 participants of the randomized controlled trial) to assess attitude toward HIV testing, perception of barriers to and facilitators of HIV testing, perception of assistance needed to improve HIV+ disclosure skills, and perception of strategies to improve HIV testing. The objective of this research has public health relevance to the Black community related to HIV. Three Healthy People 2010 objectives are addressed by this proposed research;13-7 Increase the number of HIV- positive persons who know their serostatus, 3-13 Increase the proportion of HIV-infected adolescents and adults who receive testing, treatment, and prophylaxis consistent with current Public Health Service treatment guidelines, and 5-8 Reduce HIV infections in adolescent and young adult females aged 13 to 24 years that are associated with heterosexual contact. The objective of this research has public health relevance to the Black community related to HIV. Three Healthy People 2010 objectives are addressed by this proposed research: 13-7, Increase the number of HIV- positive persons who know their serostatus;3-13, Increase the proportion of HIV-infected adolescents and adults who receive testing, treatment, and prophylaxis consistent with current Public Health Service treatment guidelines;and 5-8, Reduce HIV infections in adolescent and young adult females aged 13 to 24 years that are associated with heterosexual contact.